


Struck By You

by Choni_Lover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Lover/pseuds/Choni_Lover
Summary: Cheryl goes to pick up Toni from work and gets a surprise.





	Struck By You

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The song in this story is paralyzer by finger eleven I suggest listening to the song with the story.

Cheryl Blossom never thought she’d step into the Whyte Wrym, actually she honestly never thought she’d step on the South Side unless she had too. But being with Toni changed a lot, in fact like stepping into the closed bar since Toni had the closing shift for the night Cheryl was here to pick her girlfriend. Ever since the Ghoulies came back to town she’s been driving Toni to and from work, to make sure she wasn’t ever alone and that she was safe. After all it was Toni that had once warned Jughead about not being alone when the Ghoulies could be lurking, in unity there is strength. 

She watches Toni nervously clean the top of the bar wondering a bit why her girlfriend was so nervous, was it because it was late and it’s potentially dangerous due to the Serpents and Ghoulies being at war? No. That can’t be it. Toni looks up and flashes the biggest smile her way. Cheryl lovingly smiles back and walks up to the bar. “Hey you whats a good looking girl like you doing here by yourself this late at night?” Toni smirks and whips the towel over her shoulder and crosses her arms, only then did Cheryl notice Toni was wearing her Serpants jacket zipped up which Toni never does, and wearing really short shorts. She got kind of jealous of why her girlfriend was wearing really short shorts at a bar for all men basically. “Actually my girlfriend is supposed to be coming soon so you better leave she gets really jealous.” Cheryl smiles with her head held high and sits on the bar stool and waits for Toni to finish cleaning for the night but when she looks back down she notices Toni disappeared. A few seconds later she hears music come on. Then Suddenly she sees her girlfriend standing on the bar next to a short pole. Has that always been there?

“I hold on so nervously to me and my drink I wish it was cooling me but so far has not been good it’s been shitty and I feel awkward as I should this club has got to be the most pretentious thing since I thought you and me well, I am imagining a dark lit place or your place or my place”

Toni starts to dance against the pole like she’s been doing it for years, half way down the pole Toni slowly unzips her jacket and slides it off. To reveal that she’s only wearing a lacy tight black bra, Cheryl’s breathe stops as she watches her girlfriend grind up and down the pole half naked. While twerking her ass in those really short shorts.

“Well, I’m not paralyzed but, I seem to be struck by you i wanna make you move because you’re standing still If your body matches what your eyes can do you’ll probably move right through me on my way to you”

Toni struts across the bar and struts back to the pole and glides around it a couple times. And goes down on it while dipping her upper body foward to show Cheryl shes got a black lacey thong under the shorts. Toni slowly comes back up, Only then does Cheryl realize the microphone in her hand as Toni sings along with the song singing it to Cheryl the one who paralyzes her since she first met her. But now it’s Cheryl’s turn to be paralyzed for once.

“I hold out for one more drink before I think im looking too desperately but so far has not been fun I should just stay home If one thing really means one this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks that would be cool with me well, I’m still imagining A dark lit place or your place or my place.”

As Toni keeps working her magic as Cheryl would lightly call it she watches Toni grab something behind the bar. It’s like her girlfriend has gone from a bad ass to a punk stripper bad ass. And she can’t get enough.

“Well, I’m not paralyzed but, I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move because you’re standing still If your body matches what your eyes can do you’ll probably move right through me on my way to you well, I’m not paralyzed but, I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move because you’re standing still If your body matches what your eyes can do you’ll probably move right through me on my way to you”

During the last chorus Toni takes the bottle that Cheryl realised that’s what she must have gotten behind the bar, puts it in her crotch and thrusts to the beat. But the part that really shocked Cheryl, Toni’s last thrust she bursts the bottle open and soaks Cheryl more than just her underwear. As the song ends Cheryl looks up at a blushing out of breathe Toni. “So what do you think?”

Later as Toni is helping clean Cheryl up after Cheryl helped clean the floor again Cheryl speaks, “I was wondering why you looked so nervous when you walked in I just didn’t expect this to be the reason.” She watches Toni look down to hide her face, but Cheryl lifts it back up with her hand on her girlfriends chin, “Baby that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, I didn’t even notice the pole when I walked in, and the finale was so damn hot I think I came right then and there.” Toni smiles so big that Cheryl thought it must hurt. As Toni wraps her arms around her girlfriend, “I wanted to do something special for you for us, and I’ve never danced except when I had to strip tease for the older men of the gang.” Toni’s eyes kind of water thinking about that moment, even though it was initiation she still felt violated. Cheryl kisses Toni’s eyelids, “Well with those dance moves you could totally join the Vixens with me and you can keep your clothes on. I must admit I was jealous seeing you wear those really short shorts in the bar-” “Baby I was wearing jeans all night long I just put these on before you came for your dance. I promise no one saw me in these.” Cheryl smiles softly knowing Toni remembered how jealous Cheryl gets. “Well want to do one more adventurous thing tonight?” Toni smirks and says, “Oh? What does Bombshell have in mind?” Cheryl quickly turns around and lifts Toni onto the bar with her standing between her legs. “Finishing each other off right on this bar.” Cheryl smirks and starts kissing down Toni’s collarbone running her fingers across Toni’s bare abs. Toni’s never heard of a better idea for an adventure as she puts her head back and moans as Cheryl goes down lower with her mouth.


End file.
